Zenna Vortext: Shadow Spawn 2: Shadow Spawn Rise
by LA Knight
Summary: Miranda, Akki, and Hikaru must get over their father's actions during the episodes in Shinjuku to become Gundam fighters. Regulated to the Zenna Vortex of Fics on Hiatus.
1. Prologue 1

**Shadow Spawn**

_**Book Two: Guyana Highlands! Shadow Spawn Rise!**_

**Prologue 1**

_**Government Transcript of a Phone Call Between Dr. Koji Mikamura and Dr. Rain Mikamura**_

**Dr. Koji:** Hello? Rain?

**Rain:** Father?

**Dr. Koji:** Rain, I need you to come to back to the Neo-Japan colony immediately.

**Rain:** What? Why? You can't expect me to drop everything and-

**Dr. Koji:** Dr. Kasshu has been arrested.

**Rain:** What?! Dr. Kasshu? Why?

**Dr. Koji:** I can't explain over the phone. But Mrs. Kasshu is dead, Dr. Kasshu is under arrest, Kyoji has a warrant out for his arrest, and Domon has returned.

**Rain:** Domon?! When did he get back?

**Dr. Koji:** Just this morning. And Rain….

**Rain:** What is it, Father? What else?

**Dr. Koji:** Miranda, Hikaru, and Akki are gone. They've been taken by Kyoji.

**Rain:** T-taken by… Kyoji?! But they're… they're only children! Miranda… Hikaru… and Akki…. I'll be right there, Father.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

_**Shinjuku! Shadow Spawn Seen!**_

_Some months later…._

"My Master, the Dark Gundam, hear my words. Your brother, Domon Kasshu, has arrived in Shinjuku. He is looking for you and the children. What do you want me to do? Should I take the children to the Guyana Highlands, or make a strike at the King of Hearts?"

In the cavernous underground beneath Shinjuku, the red light washed over Master Asia's face as he gazed up at Kyoji Kasshu lounging on the Dark Gundam's shoulder. Beside him lay three sleeping children, a boy and two girls. The Undefeated of the East watched in silence as Kyoji gently touched the cheek of the younger sleeping girl, brush back the dark brown curls of the sleeping boy. Asia could see the dark lashes curled against their cheeks as they slept. The little girl was clutching a doll with bright silver hair that shone like pink topaz gems in the blood-red light.

"The plan continues, Master Asia," Kyoji replied, and his soft voice carried through the silent chamber. "Let nothing happen to Domon or his partner."

"And the four strong fighters from Neo-China, Neo-Russian, Neo-France, and Neo-America?"

"Make them ours."

**8oo0oo8oo0oo8oo0oo8**

Hikaru bolted upright in bed, shuddering in the face of her nightmare. She didn't want to remember Shinjuku, didn't want to think about the quake, her father, Akki almost dying, the Shuffle Alliance, any of it.

She settled back down into the nest of blankets Uncle Domon had set up for her at the left foot of Shining Gundam and shoved her thumb into her mouth. Maybe seven was too old to be sucking your thumb, but she didn't care right now, as long as it kept the dreams away.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Why, Daddy?**

_(an excerpt from the diary of Miranda Kasshu)_

In darkness comes understanding, or so says the great Master Asia.

But what about you, Daddy? When will I understand what you've done, and why you've done it?

I was there when you destroyed Shinjuku, and I remember the wild abandon with which you decimated the city.

But, I also remember before… before, when you came to me, at Willowmere, our special place, in the Highlands. The moon hung low in the sky, a golden moon, and the stars were bright. I felt your presence before you came upon me, but I think I still trusted you then. You picked me up, kissed my cheek. It was just like old times, before all of this started. You talked about the stars, you talked about PT, our puppy, and homework, and school. You talked about Mommy, who had finally finished making my Luna Gundam, and the twins.

Then you said you had to leave, that your friends needed your help. You promised you'd come back, and you said you loved me. You brought the twins and me back to Shinjuku so you could protect us.

After that, I saw you destroy most of Shinjuku. I knew no one else had the power to cause that earthquake. You attacked Uncle Domon, hurt Ms. Rain and the others.

Why'd you do that, Daddy? I begged you to release Chibadee and George and the others, and you hurt them. Why? I guess I'll never figure it out.

Huh?

I hear Uncle Domon calling me. I have to abandon my perch above the thundering waterfall. but the question still revolves around my brain: Why did you do it, Daddy?

My name is Miranda Kasshu. My mother is Urania Mercalot of Neo-Greece, and my father... my father is the creator of the Dark Gundam, Kyoji Kashu.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams of Discovery**

_Rain awoke slowly from deep, exhausted sleep and opened her eyes. Her glance around the room was met by the sight of Domon, head bowed in sleep, clutching a photograph. But not the photograph of Kyoji- the photo of Kyoji Kasshu, and his long-time girlfriend, now deceased, Thalia Mercalot, with their three children, Miranda, Hikaru, and Akki._

"_I never met them," Domon whispered. Rain jumped and realized he wasn't asleep. "I never did get the chance to meet them. Kyoji sent pictures, and the kids even sent letters- written in crayon," he added with a laugh. "But I never got a chance to meet the children or Thalia."_

_Rain got up and knelt beside him, looking down into the picture, at the familiar face of Kyoji, at beautiful, now dead Thalia, at the cheerful faces of their children- Akki, who had his father's dark hair and his mother's pale blue eyes, and Hikaru, who had golden brown hair and Kyoji's cobalt eyes, and Miranda, who had Kyoji's hair, and eyes that were washed out and faded, like a winter sky._

"_We'll find them, Domon. Have faith-"_

"_Domon!" Both of them jerked apart and whirled to look at Master Asia standing in the doorway. "Domon! Three children, a boy and two girls, were seen in the city! They were taken by the Dark Gundam soldiers!"_

"_What did you say?!"_

_Domon leapt to his feet and bolted past the Undefeated of the East and down the stairs, running for all he was worth._

Could it be?_ He wondered. _Could it really be them? They're alive?!

_And then Domon found them._

_Like porcelain dolls shattered and broken upon the pavement, they lay in the palm-up hands of the DG soldier-suits. Miranda's hair spilled like a dark waterfall around her pale face. She could almost have been sleeping. Akki and Hikaru stared unblinkingly up into the sky, unmoving, their sweet faces splashed with blood._

"_No… no, no, no! No! Hikaru!" He leapt to her. "Hikaru… Akki," he lifted the little boy into his arms, a tear running down his cheek. It splashed onto the child's face and left a track in the drying blood. "Miranda?" He touched his fingers to her pulse and found it silent and still. "No, no, no… no, no, no-"_

"NO!"

Domon bolted upright and then fell back against the trunk of the tree he'd been sleeping against. The dream again… the dream…. He turned his head to see Rain asleep in her sleeping bag amidst the three children who lay huddled up in blankets, just their hair and in Akki's case his forehead and one hand peeping out. The Neo-Japan fighter sighed and relaxed again, pulling his cloak tighter around him to ward off the chill.

"The dream again… but it never happened. That's not how we found them. They came to us after the quake, I remember. They were never hurt like that."

_And_, he added, _they never will be. I won't let them._

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**No Replacement: Please Come Home**

_(an excerpt from the diary of Hikaru Kasshu)_

He comes and goes as he pleases, a masked fighter in the darkness. It seems I find darkness everywhere around me these days. Often, he disappears for a few days, but ultimately, it seems like he's drawn to Uncle Domon, and Ms. Rain.

I miss him, because he's been gone a while. He came to me, about three or four days ago, picked me up like you used to, Daddy, like Uncle Domon still does. I miss you so much, but when I'm with the other, it lessens a little. He fills the void you left me with. I wish I could have met him some other way.

I've seen him fight, seen his grace and speed. He's so fast, Daddy, he might even be able to beat you. That would be good, because then you could come home, leave all your darkness behind you. When can I see you again, Daddy? I hope soon.

I like everything about him, even the colors he wears inside his Gundam, gold and red and black. I've always thought those were cool. He has a nice voice, warm and soft like yours. Sometimes, I pretend he's you, just for a little while. He does all the stuff you used to, takes me swimming and carries me on his shoulders. He even tells the same stories. Akki doesn't trust him, but he's always been like that.

But, he's still not my Daddy, even though I pretend he's you. I still love you, and I miss you. Schwartz Bruder is wonderful, Daddy, but he's no replacement for the real thing.

Please come home.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**I Don't Want Them**

_(Taken from the point of view of Rain Mikamura)_

It's hard to not feel sorry for them, the children. Especially Akki. He's so young, only eight years old, and he's been through so much. Domon tries to avoid him mostly, because the boy reminds him of his brother. His eyes are close to the same deep blue, his hair the same dark brown.

The others, George and Argo and the rest, don't know what to make of them, not even Akki, who adores Gundam fighters and watches the others discreetly from beneath his lashes. He's so different from other children, so much more mature. The only one who'll willingly go near him is Schwartz, who's taken an interest in the three, but Akki always rebuffs him.

We need to decide what to do with them all.

"Domon? Have you seen Akki?"

"Yeah. He's right there."

"He seems lonely. Why don't you talk to him?" His eyes mirror his unconcern.

"Why should I? He seems fine to me."

How can he say that? The boy's been sitting on a rock watching the water thunder over the cliff for the last six hours, not moving an inch. He sits in the exact same position, knees drawn up to his chest and his shoulders hunched up.

"He's not fine! Have you looked into his eyes lately? There's so much pain and fear… Domon, he's hurting, and you won't even do anything about it."

"What am I supposed to do, Rain? Huh?! I'm not his father, I'm not his babysitter, I'm not his nanny! He needs to learn to move on with his life! If he can't do that, maybe I oughtta dump him in an orphanage somewhere! If he can't handle the heat, he-"

"Domon, shut up! He's just a little boy. They're all just little kids! Akki may not be your son, but he's still part of your family."

"Oh, yeah? I don't want them."

I sighed in exasperation, then gasped when I saw the small, thin figure standing behind Domon. Akki had heard everything we'd said.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Runaway**

**(Domon's POV)**

Rain gasped, and the I felt a shadow behind me, a hidden presence. It ran off right when I turned around, but I knew who it was. Akki had heard my outburst.

"Domon… maybe you should go after him."

"You know, Rain, maybe…"

I stopped when I saw Rain flinch. I had raised my voice without meaning to. "Sorry. I'll go after him."

I raced after my nephew, listening to the sound of my own harsh, sharp, even breathing. I hadn't meant what I said, not really. I did want them, Miranda, Hikaru, and Aki, but even more, I wanted them to have the life they deserved, where the Gundam Fight didn't control them, and the Dark Gundam was no longer a shadow over their lonely, little hearts and didn't invade their dreams. They couldn't have that with Rain and me, not really.

I was going to tell Akki this when I caught up to him.

He headed for the camp site, so when I reached it and he wasn't there, I started to worry, just a little.

"Akki? Akki?!"

I saw my sword leaning against a large rock, and attached to it was a note. Picking it up, I read with a fearful heart.

_Uncle Domon,_

_I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you. I had no idea what trouble I was causing, and I apologize. I won't be around to annoy you, at least, so maybe you and the others can get a little piece. You are an awesome person and a stupendous Gundam fighter, and I'm sorry I've caused you so many problems. Please, don't be angry with me. Say good-bye to the others for me, please. I'll trouble you no more, but know that I love you, because you're my favorite uncle ever,_

_**Akki**__** Kasshu**_

Akki had run away.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The Children**

Akki huddled up against the trunk of a tree, shivering. He'd though about grabbing his coat- all he had on was his sister Miranda's thin denim jacket over his New York Yankees baseball jersey and his blue jeans and his sneakers- but he hadn't had time- his Uncle Domon had been almost right behind him.

Uncle Domon… he hadn't realized his uncle disliked him so much. Disliked all of them, him and the girls. And Akki had always, always admired his Uncle Domon. Uncle Domon had training with the great Master Asia when Hikaru and Akki had been born. He was chosen as Neo-Japan's representative in the Gundam Fight. Their uncle, their only uncle, was the King of Hearts, and a Gundam Fighter! None of the kids at school could say that!

But his uncle didn't like him. So what was the point of bragging about an awesome, super cool uncle who didn't like you? Might as well stamp your forehead with a big black "Loser" stamp.

"Akki," Miranda said, "come on, it's time to go."

Akki looked over at his older sister. She'd been born seven months after his Uncle Domon had left. His grandparents had talked about it a lot, the fact that their dad had really stepped up and been "grown up" about his responsibilities. Akki and Hikaru didn't quite know what they meant by that, just that it had involved marrying their Mom and becoming their Dad.

Miranda was the leader, the rebel angel, and she always took care of him and Hikaru, no matter what. It was Miranda, ten years old and rockin', who'd carried Akki all the way from the Dark Gundam to the medic tents set up around the rubble inside Shinjuku when he'd been hurt in the attack against Uncle Domon and the Shuffle Alliance.

"But I'm tired, 'Randa," Hikaru said. Akki hauled himself to his feet with a tree branch and then went over to his twin sister and held out his hand. Just like Miranda took care of him and Hikaru both, so did he take care of his twin sister, because without her, he was nothing.

"We gotta go, Sis. Uncle Domon will be here soon. We gotta be gone when he gets here."

Sighing, she took his hand, and he pulled her up. Scruffing at his dark hair with one hand, he looked at Miranda, who was staring back the way they'd come. She turned her silver washed eyes to them both and said, "Let's go."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Calling All Cards**

_(a conversation between the Shuffle Alliance)_

**Domon:** Guys! Guys, I need your help! We've got a serious problem!

**Chibodee:** What do you want, Neo-Japan?

**George:** Silence. If Domon has called us, obviously it's for a good-

**Domon:** The kids are missing!

**Chibodee:** What?!

**George:** What?!

**Sai Sacci:** What?!

**Argo:** What?!

**Sai Sacci:** Did the Dark Gundam take them, Bro?

**Domon:** Well, no-

**Rain:** They've run away. We've looked everywhere and we can't find them, and with the Dark Gundam's soldiers hiding out everywhere in the Guyana Highlands, they could be in serious trouble! Please, you guys, we need your help.

**George:** Mademoiselle Rain, your sorrow and worry is evident for all to see. One would have to be a cad and a blackguard to be able to turn such a plea down. I, George de Sand, will aid you in this.

**Chibodee:** Man, I'd do anything for those runts, you know that, Neo-Japan.

**Sai Sacci:** Since it's a matter of honor… Zoisen and Keiune say I can take off from my training to help out! Haha!

**Argo:** I, on the other hand, cannot.

**Domon:** What do you mean, Argo?!

**Rain:** But, Argo, you have to help, we need-

**Argo:** Nastasha forbids it. She says that it does not further our nation's ends in the Gundam Fight, and is therefore not our problem. I do not personally agree, but as I am a prisoner, I can do nothing about it.

**Domon:** I see. Well, then, my thanks, Argo. And thanks, you guys. The kids might have gone in the direction of one of your camps. Search around there, and let me know if you find anyone.

**Sai Sacci:** Right!

**Chibodee:** Right!

**George:** Right!

**Argo:** I will keep an eye out around the camp, and tell you if I spot anything that could be of use.

**Domon:** Thanks, Argo! Rain, come on!

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Trouble**

"Dark Gu-!"

Miranda gasped and clapped a hand over Hikaru's mouth, hissing, "Be quiet! They'll hear you!" The three children stared out from the brush as the Dark Gundam soldiers moved around seemingly in an aimless fashion, and wondered how they were supposed to get past them.

"We should've seen this coming," Akki whispered. "I mean, we knew Dad was trying to box everyone in. What did we think we were gonna do, just sneak past?"

"We could try that," Miranda whispered, slowly uncurling her fingers from over Hikaru's mouth. The moonlight made her gray eyes silvery, and her hair midnight black. "We should try that, actually, if we really want to get away."

"Why are we trying to get away?" Hikaru whispered. "Uncle Domon didn't really mean all that stuff about not wanting us, did he?"

"You didn't hear him, Sis," Akki hissed under his breath. The three hunkered lower when a perimeter light swept towards them and over their heads. "You didn't hear him. He was serious, he meant it. And that means he's gonna send us back to the colony."

"It does?" Hikaru cried, and all three ducked down to the ground when some of the soldiers turned in their direction. The undergrowth, thick and lush, hid them. Hikaru bit her tongue when a beetle crawled over her hand.

"Yeah," Akki breathed, so soft the girls could barely hear him. "And you know what that means. More tests, more needles and tests. Then jail."

"They're not going to throw us in jail," Miranda said firmly. "Come on, the coast is clear. Let's book it."

And they dashed around the perimeter of the Dark Gundam encampment, sticking to the trees, ducking beneath the lights, running and running as their father had taught them- _pace yourself, don't overwork, you've got to last, even out your breathing, keep moving_- until suddenly, just as they were about to reach a break in the enemy lines, Akki stumbled, fell, and cried out as the radius, a bone in his arm, snapped cleanly in half.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Can I Stay with You**

**(Schwartz's POV)**

I heard Domon and the others calling for them in the darkness. I had seen what happened, Rain pleading with Domon to talk to Akki. Domon lost his temper, and Akki had run off. I followed them silently, waiting for them to tire themselves out. Sometimes, Domon can be a real jackass.

When Akki broke his arm, he cried out only once, and then they all scrambled for cover, as far away from the encampment of the enemy as they could get. They knew that, with a broken arm, there was no hope of escaping now. They had to go back.

Akki was weeping quietly, his face pressed into Miranda's dark violet sweater as she rubbed his back and he cradled his twisted and broken arm to his chest. Hikaru sat on the ground. I realized she'd stopped, and was sitting on the grass, gasping for breath, crying with an un-child-like passion, her shoulders shaking with the power of her sobs. I hated seeing her cry. Quietly I approached her, knelt in the grass at her side.

"Hikaru?"

They all jumped at the sound of my voice, but didn't run, only watched me warily, like cornered rabbits. Miranda let one tear slip down her cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. That single tear, and Hikaru's sobs, and Akki's quiet crying, shattered my heart.

"Miranda, sweetheart, please don't cry."

"Did you hear what he said, Schwartz? He doesn't want me anymore." Akki mumbled into his sister's sweater.

"He doesn't want any of us," Miranda corrected softly.

"None of them do, not even Ms. Rain… they never wanted us, not ever. What did we do wrong?" Hikaru demanded, scrubbing furiously at her tear-stained face. "We tried to be good, and stay out of everyone's way, honestly we did."

"How can we fix what we did wrong, if we don't know what we did?" Akki murmured, his voice quavering. I hadn't seen Akki cry since he was a toddler.

"Little ones, you've done nothing wrong. Domon's just under a lot of stress right now. He didn't mean any of what he said. Please, won't you come back with me?"

"We can't… we can't go back, we can't!" Hikaru cried.

"Uncle Domon will be mad at us!" Akki moaned.

"He'll send us back to the colony," said my oldest daughter. Hikaru began to cry again. Gently I pulled her close to me, holding my little daughter while she cried.

"I don't… I don't want Uncle Domon to hate me… but he does. They all do."

"They hate all of us," Akki muttered, wiping at his cheek with a clenched fist.

"The girls can't stand us. We're just nuisances to Argo and George, pests to Chibodee and Saisachi. They all despise us. We're some kind of… virus to them, something horrible and abnormal." Miranda whispered.

"We can't go home now. They'll send us back to the colony."

Sensing the others, I looked up, and there they were standing there. Domon and them- minus Argo- had heard all of the children's reasons why they couldn't go home, and they were absolutely horrified that they believed they hated them.

"Can't I stay with you a while?"

"Little ones… I don't think you should."

"Well… could you stay with us a bit then? Please? You're the only friend we've got, the only one who doesn't hate us."

I was stuck now. Their sadness permeated the air, the earth, the trees around us. I couldn't leave them alone, not like this. They were my children, after all.

"Alright, then. Just for a bit."

It was at that moment that I realized that Akki was gone.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Who Told You That?**

_(Argo's POV)_

I saw the shadow against the trunk of a tree, too small to be Sai Sacci, too conspicuous to be a Dark Gundam creature. It shivered in the cold and shook with pain, and its messy mop of dark hair and the denim jacket gave it away instantly.

"Akki Kasshu," I rumbled, and he looked up, glaring defiantly back at me. He was cradling his right arm to his chest, and I could tell it was damaged, probably broken. He huddled up in on himself and stared up at me, eyes glittering with unshed tears of pain. He was brave, I'd give him that.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Why are you in our camp, boy?" I asked softly. He looked away. "Your uncle is looking for you. He and Dr. Mikamura are very worried. You should go back to the Neo-Japan encampment."

"Never!" He cried. "No, I'm never going back there! They're going to send me and my sisters back to the Colony! I don't want to go there, and I won't go there. No way!"

"What makes you think your uncle is going to do that?"

"Because he doesn't want us around," the boy said bitterly. It stung my eyes and left a sour taste in my mouth, to hear such jaded bitterness in a child's voice. This boy wasn't even ten years old yet, and he was so cynical and angry at the world.

"I don't believe that," I said firmly. "Who told you that?"

The child glanced up at me, and the ice of his gaze caught mine. His pupils were shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until they were pinpoints of blackness swimming within the silver blue frost of his eyes. And then he said, "Uncle Domon told me.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Titan**

_(Nastasha's POV)_

I couldn't find Argo. Surely he hadn't run away! To do so would be to sentence himself to death. And besides, the freedom of his comrades rested on his winning the Gundam Fight. He couldn't possibly have just up and left.

No, I realized, as I saw him striding out of the mists carrying a small child. No, he hadn't gone off on his own, hadn't run away, hadn't practically committed suicide. He had found Akki Kasshu, one of the three missing children from the Neo-Japan encampment.

Akki watched me with faint interest as Argo brought him closer to me. When we were barely a foot apart, I said, "I told you that you weren't allowed to go looking for them."

"He was on the edge of our camp, and he is hurt. It would be a disgusting and dishonorable thing, to leave him shivering with cold and hurting there."

In spite of myself, I had to smile. That was Argo for you. A space pirate thinking of honor… he was not the notorious and evil criminal our government had always painted him to be.

But that was neither here, nor there. I had to take care of the child. He was, as Argo had said, injured. His right arm appeared to be broken, and he looked half starved.

"Medic!" I called. "Come see to this boy!"

As our medical staff took Akki out of Argo's arms, a wistful and worried expression crossed the giant's face. The boy watched Argo as our senior medic carried him towards our transport, until he was safely on board.

Argo sighed softly and turned away.

"You like children, don't you?" I asked him. He stopped short, then nodded once. "Why did you never have any?"

"I never found a woman worthy to mother my children who wasn't already happy with the life she had. And besides, what kind of father would I make? A notorious space pirate on the run from the law? No, I couldn't do that to my children. I must content myself with what chances I have to help the Kasshu little ones."

"Domon Kasshu will want to know that Akki is safe."

"Yes," he said. "I trust you are going to do it?" I nodded, and he walked away. In the window of our transport, I saw a pale, child's face looking out, following Argo's progress as he went back to his spot sitting against the trunk of a tree. His gaze sometimes traveled to the window, and the child waiting there.

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Telegram from Neo-Russian Transport**

Akki Kasshu found _**STOP**_ Right arm broken in two places _**STOP**_ Is suffering from malnutrition _**STOP**_ Claims he just has not been hungry and does not feel like eating _**STOP**_ Check other two children for these same symptoms _**STOP**_ Our medical staff is attending to Akki _**STOP**_ Are the other children safe _**STOP**_ We will bring Akki to you once his bones have been set and a cast put on _**STOP**_ We found him right outside our campsite _**STOP**_ He seems to have attached himself to Argo _**STOP**_ Perhaps he is in need of a male role model _**STOP**_ From Natasha Zabigov _**STOP**_

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Depressed**

(George's POV, a week later)

I have to worry about Miranda Kasshu. She hasn't talked to anyone in days, not even Schwartz, no matter how he cajoles her. She just sits on that same rock, watching the water thunder over the falls. She's seemed more submissive now, though, less hopeful. She draws her body in as close as she can, shivering with what could only be fear, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes are haunted and dark, those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Miranda had stopped eating a few days ago, and nothing anyone could say would make her start again. Akki and Hikaru refuse to even try. They haven't been eating well, either, only picking at their food when its put in front of them. They've all become frighteningly thin, especially Miranda. Her eyes look too big for her face.

When Mademoiselle Rain examined her, it seemed the little girl was fine, mentally and psychologically. But she wouldn't eat, anything, and drank barely enough water to live, for no reason any of my friends or I could see.

"There has got to be an explanation for this. She's not sick, she's not anorexic, there's no reason for her not eating." Domon snarled. "And Akki and Hikaru! What about them?"

"Perhaps grief, Domon." Argo murmured softly. "It's their way of dealing with grief. Miranda is a little girl who misses her parents, who has no one to play with to take the edge off her loneliness. She has no one to talk to. Akki trusts no one. Hikaru only trusts Akki. They're alone and frightened, they can't talk to anyone."

"They can talk to me! Especially Miranda, she can always talk to me."

"She can't talk to any of us, she thinks. Maybe you all haven't noticed, but Miranda and the other children are afraid of us."

"What?" Chibodee cried. "Why would they be afraid?"

"I shouldn't say of us. Rather, of falling in love with all of us. Miranda mostly, and the younger ones take their lead from her. She doesn't want to lose anyone else. Think about it, Domon. She lost both her parents and her grandparents all in one day, lost all of her friends. Why do you think she withdraws so much, even from you and Rain?"

"When did you get so smart, Neo-Russia? What, are you a psychiatrist now or something?" Argo ignored Chibodee, focusing on Domon.

"I never even considered how alone she is all the time. But, even before, she never bothered with other kids much, she was always in her room on her computer or reading a book. She never talked about school, or friends, or anything like that. Always, it was, 'hey, let me tell you about this show' and 'hey, wanna hear about this book?' I never realized… and Akki and Hikaru have only ever needed each other… but… what does that mean?

"The little princess is depressed," I murmured. "She can't deal with all of these emotions, so she focuses on something else entirely."

"So, what can Bro or any of us do about it? We can't stay with the Shrimps 24/7, we've got work to do."

"Maybe…" Chibodee looked thoughtful. "Could we bring them into that, somehow? Into the Gundam Fight? Maybe they could help us, and that might make them open up to us."

"For once, you actually have a good idea, Chib."

"Runt, you call me that again, I'll have your guts for garters."

"Shame, shame, Chib, that's Miranda's line."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

**We Don't Want To Go!**

_(Schwartz's POV)_

"Miranda and the kids are in their tent, if that's who you're looking for."

"Thank you, Rain."

Knocking on the children's door, I asked, "You decent?" Hearing affirmative, I opened the door and slipped inside. Miranda sat on her bed, a book in hand. Two other books were on her bed beside her. Akki lay on his back, his head hanging upside down over the edge of the bed. Hikaru lay on the floor beneath him, her eyes focused on the thin bridge of his nose.

"Watcha readin'?"

"_Abhorsen_, by Garth Nix."

"Hey, I bet your Uncle Domon would like to hear about it."

"I don't think so," Hikaru interjected. Akki just snorted.

"Sure he would." Miranda shook her head. "Why not?"

"It's kinda complicated, the story line," she said. Hikaru added, "And there's not a lot of fighting."

"And it's about girls," Akki muttered, sounding somewhat disgusted. "He wouldn't like it at all."

"What about that 'Little Miss Muffet' rhyme? How does that go, again?"

I knew the other Shuffles and their crews were eavesdropping, and this was funny. Sort of. Akki cleared his throat and began to recite.

"Ahem.

Little Miss Muffet crouched on a tuffet

Eating her eggs and grits.

Along came a war bomber

That landed upon her

And blew poor little Miss Muffet to bits."

Domon snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. He and the guys looked both amused and disturbed. Miranda glanced up and gasped. Akki glared, and Hikaru sat up and scooted closer to her twin's head.

"Hey, runts, we were lookin' for ya." Chibodee smiled cheerily. The older girl bowed her head.

"We were right here. I'm sorry." That wasn't the response any of them had wanted. "Did you guys need us for something?"

"Uh… no. Not really. We just wanted to talk to you." George said. Hikaru drooped, scrubbing at her face with one hand, whispering, "Did we do something wrong?"

"Guys, why don't you leave me and Miranda alone for a minute?" Domon said. The others left, but I stayed where I was.

"Miranda, Akki, Hikaru. I think your uncle wants to apologize." I told them softly. She glanced up at Domon, who looked unbearably sad. Akki's eyes glittered angrily. I couldn't see Hikaru's expression- she stared at the floor, her forehead on her twin brother's cheek.

"For what? He didn't do anything." Domon put a hand to Miranda's cheek, sighed. "Uncle Domon?"

"I'm sorry, you guys. I am. I never meant any of that stuff I said last week, okay? I just… I want to take care of you, and I can't, not the way I should. So, I was gonna see if maybe you'd like to live with Ulube and the others-"

"NO!" Miranda cried. "No! I don't want to! I wanna stay with you, please!?"

"I told you!" Akki yelled. "I told you they were gonna pull this, I told you! I told you not to trust him but would you listen to me? You wouldn't listen!"

"Akki, it's not the end of the world, it's for your own good-" I began, but Hikaru cried, "Please? Please!? Uncle Domon, if you didn't mean all that, why are you trying to send us away? Please, don't send us back to the Colony! Don't send us back to Ulube!"

"In Neo-Japan there will be people to take care of you and other kids to play with." Miranda gave an un-lady-like snort. Hikaru and Akki managed to look offended and terrified at the same time.

"Screw other kids," Akki hissed. "What do we need them for?"

"Screw people to take care of us. We can take care of ourselves!" Hikaru cried.

"We don't want to go!" Akki added. "We want to stay! We'd rather blow chunks than go back to the Colony, no way! We're not going back there!"

"Why!?" Domon snapped, then instantly regretted it when Miranda flinched and fell silent. "Miranda, Hikaru, Akki. I'm not looking after you like I should be. I don't have the time. That's why you have to leave. Oh, Miranda, don't…"

Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. The other two children's bottom lips began to quiver. What broke my heart was the scared looks, the waiting looks… what were they expecting? Rejection?

"Akki," Argo's deep voice rumbled from the doorway, "children, none of us can take care of you. You deserve better." Akki gave a strangled, angry cry and sat upright, his fists clenched as if he wanted to punch Argo over and over again.

"Besides, guys, it's not like it's forever. Just until the end of the Gundam Fight." Chibodee gave them a kind smile, but Miranda looked away. Hikaru put a soft, gentle hand on her twin brother's shoulder, and he lowered his fists.

"So, what do ya say?" Domon asked softly.

"Does it matter? You don't care what we say," Akki snapped. "We're nothing but pests, an infestation, to be gotten rid of as soon as possible. What we want or feel is irrelevant. Besides, it's probably already been decided. Hasn't it?"

"Akki-" I began, but he yelled, "_Hasn't it?!?!_"

"But, like Chib said, it's not forever. And you _do _deserve better." Sai murmured.

"It would feel like forever. And, as for what we do or do not deserve, isn't that our decision, in this case?" Miranda demanded coldly.

"Of course not, 'Randa," Akki snapped. "Of course they don't give a flying flip what _we_ think. Why should they? Remember, we're 'shadow spawn.' They have to get rid of us before we snap and do something terrible."

"Akki, that isn't true!" Rain cried, and the little boy yelled, "Save it! Save it, I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! I hate you, we hate you! We hate all of you! Go away and leave us alone!"

"Why do you have to make this so damn difficult!?" Domon cried. "It's not like this would kill you! What's the big deal?!"

Miranda sucked in her breath, looked up at her uncle with frightened eyes. Then her anger took the place of her fear. Her eyes glittered, her cheeks reddened.

"We're not leaving."

Hikaru crossed her arms over her chest. Akki stuck his hands in the pockets of his ragged, holey blue jeans and glared daggers at the room.

"Why won't you even consider-"

"Because we don't want to lose you and Aunt Rain and the guys like we did Mommy and Daddy!" Miranda yelled.

There it was, all their fear and anger and sorrow and love spun into that one, tight, little sentence. Before, Miranda's tears had been silent, and the younger children did not cry. Now their grief and fear broke through the mental dams they'd erected to block out their emotions, and they all sobbed, Hikaru and Akki's faces buried in Miranda's jacket.

"Guys…." Domon whispered. "Don't…."

**oo8oo8oo8oo**

In the words of JunoMagic:

**Please feel free to leave a comment!**

_Anything at all:_ If you noticed a typo, if you don't like a characterization or description, if you thought a line especially funny or poignant or interesting, if there was anything you particularly enjoyed … I am really interested in what my readers think about my writing.

You can leave a public comment (signed or anonymous), though if you want me to respond to it, signed is best, OR send me a private message, though I do prefer comments and reviews.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own anything you recognize.


End file.
